What Scorpius wants, Scorpius gets
by Olanamakky
Summary: Astoria, Draco's wife dies during child birth. Draco defects and moves to order where Hermoine helps him raise his son Scorpius. Set after war over, when both are working. Romance Ensues! R&R! Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Crap." Hermoine swore under her breath as she glanced at the clock on her desk. It was well after 9 and she had promised Ron she'd be home early today as she had been away the past 2 weeks at a magical creatures convention in Bulgaria with her best girl friend and associate, Luna Lovegood. She quickly gathered her papers on the recent S.P.E.W. activities they had drawn up on the trip.

She sighed as she shrugged on her muggle coat. She did not want to go home and face yet another night of useless ramblings from Ron. It wasn't her fault that she was smart and had a job or three (the others she kept as alibis. Besides an extra job helped fuel her unusual and insatiable fetish of muggle designer shoes.)

She grabbed her purse and made a mad dash for the door where she bumped into a tall, and deliciously hard form, "Sorry," she automatically. She glanced up her brown meeting familiar grey pools and immediately wished she could take it back when she saw the ever-present smirk shining in them.

"Whoa, Granger." he said as he steadied her, a smirk gracing his delectable, soft pink cherry lips.

_Boy do I want to kiss the magic out of him,_ she thought and immediately flushed embarrassed that she could think such thoughts when she had Ron. Her loving, chubby and Gryffindor boyfriend waiting for her at home, faithfully even though she was 4 hours late.

_That is exactly the reason why you would have these thoughts Hermoine_, her inner-self chastisised flabbergasted at her shock_, I mean imagine the big piece of meat he's packing downstairs…_

Hermoine felt her cheeks flush and she immediately looked down and away from the beautiful angel's face of her former enemy.

Draco watched with a barely hidden curiosity as Hermoine's eyes skimmed past his features with a barely hidden need. He watched as her face reddened when she realised she was staring and smirked with glee. He knew she wanted him and now was the time to act.

"Granger," he drawled as he pushed into her office ahead of her, regally as always. Hermoine had to roll her eyes at this, he was still the same old prat he had been 4 years prior when they had graduated from their "7th year" at Hogwarts.

"What do you want Draco?" She asked as she leaned against her door frame, arms crossed across her chest. When he had defected during the war after the death of his young wife running to the order with his mother and young son, she had at first thought him a sham but once she learned of the baby's existence she looked at him in a completely new light. They had gotten closer then at number 12 Grimmauld Place, after Harry and Ron had left her at headquarters claiming it was unsafe for her to be on the journey with them.

_Bloody bastards_, inner Hermoine huffed. 4 years since the end of the war and she still held this grudge against them. She prided herself on being a capable and logic-driven witch.

_More than capable_, inner Hermoine added, _and extremely intelligent too_.

"I need your help," he said as he gracefully lowered himself into one of her chairs. He gestured to the seat opposite him, implying he wanted her to sit.

"Draco, I don't have time for this." She replied as she made her way towards the comfortably worn out arm-chair, "I'm already late as it is, so this better be good."

Draco watched her with an unveiled curiosity as she tucked her feet underneath her and snuggled in the chair. He honestly didn't know how it had happened but him and the bane of his existence, the insufferable know-it-all Granger, actually had a relationship, if you could call it that. They met regularly to sit and talk or to listen to her rant on and on about how she is sick and tired of living with the sad, flop of a boyfriend Weasel. Always he had to hold his tongue and dare himself not to ask her why she stayed because he was afraid of her answer. He was afraid she would tell him that it was her duty, that that was what everyone expected of her.

He studied her from under his lashes, and licked his lips slowly and teasingly, which earned a soft, low gasp from her and a smile of victory from Draco. He always loved to ruffle her feathers and liked it even more because she had no idea how much she ruffled his.

He decided to start the conversation on a neutral topic, "It's a rare thing to see you about the hospital granger," he drawled as he twisted his wand between his long pale fingers, "You're always at that book store or at the ministry doing that spew nonsense…"

"First of all, it's S.P.E.W., _not spew_, and secondly, I am a busy woman Draco and this is my job is it not?" she smiled a bit at that. She knew he had missed her she could hear it from his voice and the way he avoided her gaze. Even though they had trained together and were now both the youngest fully-fledged healers ever, in their respective departments, Draco in the Brain and nervous system of magical persons and Hermoine in Care of magical creatures, which may seem easy but was quite complicated as magical non-human creatures did not react well to human medicines.

"There is a little person who keeps pestering me about tagging along to work," he said as he smiled fondly, "Seems as if he cant get enough of a certain bushy-haired-know –it –all."

Hermoine felt a smile tug at her own lips as she thought of Draco's son Scorpius who was the spitting image of his handsome father but had a heart of gold, courtesy of his father, his grandmother and surprisingly herself. When he had come to Grimauld place, she had taken it upon herself to take the role of mother for the cute, stormy eyed child who adored his father. If someone had told her, a month earlier that she would be helping Malfoy raise his son she would have laughed in their face and then proceed to hex their balls off (or boobs). She often wondered, whilst watching Draco and his son mingle, how someone, raised as Draco was, could have such a loving heart and give his son absolutely anything his heart desired.

"How is he?" she whispered feeling her heart warm at the5 year old boy she had come to identify as her own. With Narcissa's help Draco and Hermoine had raised the boy during times of war after his mother, Astoria had died shortly after her son had died. Draco had not really mourned the death of his wife as it was an arranged marriage but he was still very grateful for the gift she had given him: Scorpius Draco Andre Malfoy.

"He misses you." Draco smiled, his eyes trained on his wand, "Says he'll come barging in and drag you away." He chuckled softly, "he doesn't care it it's a hippogriff or a big bad Draggy (Scorpius' own word for dragon). He wants his Mommy back. He would even brave blast-ended skrewts for you."

"I've just been so busy…" Hermoine trailed off her voice laden with guilt. Truth be told she missed Scorpius as much as he missed her if not more. She didn't care that he wasn't her own son, she loved him just like a mother loved her baby and would readily drop anything and everything for him. She loved him and loved how even though he was old enough and knew she was not his mother, he still called her mommy. And every time he did that it brought a wide grin to her features as she remembered the day he had first said it.

*Flashback*

_Scorpius whimpered in his cot and Hermoine tried to stop herself from groaning out loud. She was exhausted and it seemed as if every time she tried to drift to sleep, Cory would wake up._

"_You rest," Draco said from beside her on the love seat, "I'll get him."_

"_Thank you," she whispered gratefully to him as she set her head back on the couch._

_She felt him sit beside her once more a whimpering Cory in his arms._

_She sighed resignedly; he would keep his whimpering or worse start screeching the house ffone if he did not get what he wanted._

"_Give him to me," she held out her arms and felt Scorpius' tiny body relax as he felt her arms around him._

_He looked at her annoyingly, alert with his big, bright and molten silver eyes. She watched his mouth move and heard an unintelligible sound escape the crevice. He was now six months old and was blabbering non-stop; having conversations with her that she tried to understand. She could swear she had seen him roll his eyes at her once or twice when she tried to reply to his baby talk._

_She smiled and he smiled back at her, then looked past her to his father who was looking down at him with a look of pure love and unadulterated joy._

"_Mammm." Cory said breaking the silence._

"_Draco…" Hermoine whispered stiffening at Cory's outburst, "He said… he talked…" Draco just looked from him to his son slackjawed._

"_Mama." Cory said, looking mighty pleased at himself as his eyes drifted between his father and mother._

"_Why couldn't he say dada?" Draco sighed as he smiled brightly at his son, pleased with his achievement, "This is not a fair world, is it Cory?" he cooed at the giggling baby._

"_Oh, it's mighty fair, Malfoy." Hermoine said smirking, "This just shows that Cory likes me more than you."_

"_You wish, Granger." Draco said a smile tugging at his own lips._

*End Flashback*

She smiled at the memory. They had stayed like that, wrapped around each other until morning. It was times like those that made her regret the decision to stay with Ron. She had found a home in Draco, as unbelievable as that mat sound. And she loved it there.

"I know you've been busy, Hermoine," Draco said as he moved his chair closer to hers, and he ignited the fire, "He knows it too. That's why he has been extra good these couple of weeks you've been away."

"You did _not_ black mail Cory!" Hermoine cried in mock indignation and shock.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," He said as he held his arms up, his eyes twinkling with laughter, just how she loved them, "Beside, it was Mother's idea."

"Let's hear this world class idea then," she replied in mock-defeat.

"Well the deal was, if he ate all his vegetables and behaved well, good in Scorpius terms, there would be a surprise waiting for him Saturday morning."

"It would have been nice to know that you planned my whole life for me," she sighed contentedly as the fire warmed her to the bone.

"Granger, you need a lot more spontaneity in your life, believe me I am doing you a huge favour." He stood and made towards the door.

"Wait, Draco, you didn't tell me what you wanted to tell me," She said as she shifted in her seat to glance up at his tall towering frame.

"Oh that." He faltered. It had seemed like a good idea at first but now he was worried about how she would take it, "It can wait, besides isn't the Weasel waiting?"

"Oh gods I completely forgot," the short bushy haired witch cried as she flew off the chair and around the room in a frenzy, trying to gather her things, "And would you please grow up? You still call Ron a weasel, seriously?

"Unless you can convince me that he doesn't call me a ferret," Draco said, smile gracing his lips as he looked at the inferno that was Hermoine, "which he still does in front of me, to my face, then I'll stop calling him a weasel."

"Whatever Draco," Hermoine replied with a wave of her hand, "Get out I need to lock up."

"Yes madam." He replied giving a slight bow as he headed to the door.

Hermoine rolled her eyes a smile spreading across her lips as she locked her office and started down the hall with Draco by her side.

Draco sighed contently as they walked down the eerily quiet halls of St. Mungo's. He didn't know when it had started but he knew that the witch beside him had her little finger wrapped around him tight.

The floo network was as usual busy and loud regardless of the time of day it was, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, Granger. I would hate to have to explain to a crest-fallen and adorable 5 year old, why his mommy's late."

"I'm never late, Malfoy," she sneered, making him proud, "I'll be there by 6.30."

"That's too early," Draco protested as he handed her the bag of floo powder to grab a handful while taking some himself, "this face doesn't come cheap you know?"

"I am going to ignore that extremely vain comment," Hermoine smiled as she stepped towards the fire place, "besides, you know Scorpius is an early riser especially if he knows he's getting a surprise.

"Don't act like you know him better than I do!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, my dear." She said as she stepped in, "Please be ready on time, I'd hate to be kept waiting, again." And with that she yelled the address of the apartment she shared with Ron in diagon alley.

"More!" screamed a voice from within Hermoine's apartment. And she immediately drew out her wand, fearing the worst.

As she stepped out of the fire place, slipping a little and cursing her stars for giving her poor balance, she heard a string of groans and moans and squeals. She knew what they were and what they meant, but she refused to believe it.

_This is Weaselbee we're talking about_, she thought, _the faithful Gryffindor. He would never do such a thing._

"Oh my god!." She stopped in her tracks as she realised she had just called Ron, Weaselbee.

_I'm turning into Malfoy_, she thought disdained at her discovery.

_There is absolutely nothing wrong with that_, inner Hermoine countered, _Slytherins are sexy and hot and hard and…_

_I get it_, Hermoine told her inner self.

She continued down the hall and stopped in front of her bedroom and, trying to ignore the moans and groans, she opened the door and felt herself gasp.

There, on full display, was Ron's pale, pink freckled ass, bobbing up and down as he pushed his member into the whore underneath him.

"Lavender…" he moaned as he came.

"Hello Ron, Lavender," Hermoine said from her post by the door.

"Hermoine- " Ron began.

She held her wand towards him threateningly and he knew her well enough not to push her, "Don't even, Ron. I'll be showing myself out thank you. Oh and I want you out of here by Sunday. What ever is left behind whether it be you or your precious broom, will burn in a tragic fiend fyre accident.

"Hermoine, I'm sorry." Ron said as he jumped off the bed following her through the apartment, "You weren't here and-"

"And what Ronald?" she yelled. Ron flinched at the venom that dripped from her voice, "You weren't there during the war for an entire year and I never, _ever_ slept with anyone else."

"Yeah but you're a girl and…" his voice broke as he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Fuck you, Ronald." She whispered dangerously, "Malfoy's right. You are a fucking weasel." And with that she shouted out the only place she could think to take comfort in, "Malfoy manor!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger was angry. No she was, in fact, absolutely furious. She could not believe she had ever thought that sad flop of a man, (half a man really his penis was nothing impressive), would ever cheat on her! She was embarrassed too, how on earth was she going to explain what she was doing at the manor at this time of night without defacing the weasel?

"Oh God," Hermione whimpered and visibly winced, "It's happening again. I called Ron a weasel!"

_First of all,_ Inner-Hermione started_, he deserves it._ _And second of all, he was a motherfucking pig, and I mean that literally. Remember that time he wanted you to go shopping with his mom? I mean, no offense, but have you seen the clothes she wear? Totally barf-worthy!_

"I am going to kill Draco Malfoy." Hermione said making her way out of the drawing room and towards Draco's bedroom.

_What, why?_ Inner Hermione sulked; _He hasn't done anything except cause a lot of sexual frustration. Ooh let's go take it out on Ron. I bet it would be fun to magic his already small penis even smaller!_

"I've officially gone mad," Hermione said to herself. "Only mad people talk to themselves.

She entered Draco's bedroom, relaxing (a very little bit) as she smelled him in the air. She took a moment to take in her surroundings, and noticed that it was still the same: she noticed the Slytherin colours that adorned the ridiculously large bed she didn't see the use in having unless he was planning an orgy.

She had told him that once and he had replied that he would be very interested only if I would partake... I had punched him in the nose for that and he had said that he could get me arrested for abuse. Fat chance, I mean, I am THE Hermione Granger. No one would believe him.

Draco had heard her entering and stood now, leaning against the door frame of his bathroom. He instantly noted her tense body and felt his heart clench. He knew the weasel had done it yet again, and he knew that tomorrow Ron would be begging her to take him back. But he saw the look in her eyes, and that told him she was done. That she was never going back. He wanted to make that look in her eyes a very concrete one and so he, Draco Malfoy, decided to seduce the great Hermione Granger. Not only because he wanted her physically, but because he loved her and had loved her the moment she had taken a crying Scorpius from his arms after many fails at trying to soothe the baby. The memory brought a smile to his face.

_*Flashback*_

"_Malfoy," Granger said as she stuck her head in the room I shared with Scorpius, "Do you need any help?"_

"_No thanks." I replied as I rocked a content and deeply asleep Scorpius in my arms as I paced the room, "I've got everything under control."_

"_Oh, I'll just head to bed then." She said she sounded disappointed which confused me. When I first came, she had hated me, believing me to be a spy for the dark lord but now she was acting strange offering to help me with Scorpius, helping me complete my duties and looking after Scorpius at times both mother and I were out. Come to think of it, she has always been weird. Back at school she always used to stare at me. I only knew this because I used to do the same and call me a hypocrite but I had a perfectly good reason. I was infatuated with her and that frustrated me to no end but what can a guy do? He can't choose who he likes, his dick does._

"_Scorpius, stay away from girls, you hear?" I whispered into my son's pink ear, "They will drive you mad."_

_I chuckled musing at both my stupidity and my son's beauty. I may not have loved Astoria but I loved my son and I was proud that I had escaped the clutches of both my father and the dark lord. I had done it for my Scorpius, so that he didn't grow up listening to the same bull shit I had._

_We had been here a little over 3 weeks. And everyone here was treating us with hostility weary of our intentions but I think for the mere fact that we have Scorpius, they believe us. _

_It was a while later, after I had set Scorpius to bed when he started crying. I went to his cot and picked him up. He kept crying even after a diaper change and an unsuccessful force-feeding._

"_What is it?" I asked exasperated. I was on my way to a full blown panic attack. Mother wasn't here to help me she had gone on a mission with Uncle Sev. I had done everything that she had said I should do if he should cry and to no avail. "Come on Scorpius, what is it?"_

"_Draco," A little voice said from beside me._

_I jumped up, shocked and absolutely freaked out of my skin, "What the bloody fuck, Granger? You scared me and the baby, fuck you, he's gotten worse."_

"_Draco, mind your language, babies start picking up words early and you don't want him picking those foul words, do you?" She enquired with raised eyebrows._

"_What do you want?" I snarled trying to keep the panic out of my voice as Scorpius' cries got louder._

"_Let me help you Draco," She whispered as she stood in front of me, one hand on my shoulder and the other under my chin, forcing me to look at her, "Please? I really want to help you!"_

"_Why?" I asked deflated. I stared right back at her looking into those endless pools of chocolate, knowing then that I had been ensnared by their sincerity and compassion._

"_Because I can help," She whispered, "Because you need help, and because I want to help you, damn it."_

"_I thought we agreed not to swear." I said with a small smile on my face. I, reluctantly, handed her my bundle of joy._

"_Shut up." She tore her gaze from mine and towards the little man in her arms, "He's beautiful, just like you."_

_I didn't know what to say so I just blushed and mumbled a thank you. As soon as Scorpius got settled he surrendered his wails, settling instead for coos, aimed at Granger who was returning his with her own._

"_I think he likes you Granger." I stated._

"_I think so too." She whispered as she rocked the baby in her arms. She then proceeded to whisper, so quietly I thought I hadn't heard her correctly, "I think I love him."_

_And that's when I knew I was not infatuated with Granger that I never had been. I realised then that I had loved her, even when she had punched me in third year. I realised that I loved her now as she held my baby boy in her arms. I realised that I loved her as we spent the night wrapped in each others' arms. I realised I loved her when I realised that I wanted no one else to be my wife, that I wanted this muggle-born witch to have and to hold till death do us part, that I wanted her to be the mother of my son and all my other children. At this realisation one thought occurred to me: __**Bloody fuck!**_

_*End Flashback*_

"Malfoy, you bloody git!" she shouted once she noticed the empty bed, "Where the bloody hell are you?"

"Granger," he drawled walking out of the bathroom, towel hanging loosely over his hips, his torso shining from the shower he just had, "I thought you and the weasel had dinner plans. And stop shouting profanities, we have children around, you should know."

As he saw her angry demeanour he thought that it was perhaps not a good idea to walk out with just the towel as his southern brain had begun to get excited. An angry and fiery Granger was always, always sexy. But at the sight of her dropped jaw as she took in his built form he immediately thanked his lucky stars while his ego did a little happy dance at the sight of the blood colouring her cheeks. He worked hard at maintaining his body but that was easy as he always did it every time he had dirty thought about Granger (which was often). Who knew thinking of a sexy Granger would drive him to exercise to the point of exhaustion.

_Looks like the seduction game was going to be extremely easy_, he thought to himself_, but knowing Granger she would search for ways to make it absolutely difficult for him._

Hermione stood, open-mouthed for a while as she took in his frame. Don't get her wrong she had seen him half dressed before, raising a kid with someone will do that to you, but she had never seen him half-naked, freshly showered, wet and just so fucking, steaming hot and sexy and extremely shaggable not that he wasn't always shaggable. Hell she thought about shagging him in his office one day after a rough day had left him all dishevelled and his hair all messed up (he always ran his hand through his hair when nervous.). The way he was looking brought to the surface a couple of wanton fantasies she had had at school, about a rendezvous with the same Slytherin god before her. Just the thought of it brought a deep blush to her cheeks.

"Oh for the love of all that is good," she began placing her hands at her hips, ready to scold him. The heated look he gave her ensured she would not be able to do so whilst facing him so she turned around and continued, "Would you kindly get dressed?"

He smiled deviously, now she wouldn't be able to see his advance making this plan the easiest ever. But that was not enough to put his guard down as he knew Hermione Granger and knew she would find a way to make this as difficult as possible.

"Or what, Granger?" His voice came, barely a whisper, his breath brushed against her cheek. She felt his hands rest at her hips and felt him press a kiss to her neck, and another, "Do you know that you drive me crazy?"

"Um, I …" Hermione tried to talk, to think, to push him away, to pull him closer, anything. But she couldn't move, it was as if she were stuck in that moment, feeling the tingling fire his hands left in their wake, inhaling his intoxicating smell, uniquely Draco-ish. Feeling her heart beat quicker as his tongue and teeth and mouth, attacked her neck sending glorious shivers running down her spine, pooling in her womb and begin awaken a bundle of nerves below.

At the lack of response from Granger, he smirked in victory and had to bite his tongue from gloating which would push her away and he didn't want that. Not when he had Hermione Granger at his mercy (finally!) he vowed not to mess this up.

"Let me guess," he whispered in her ear as he pressed her soft and supple body into his hard and steady front. She shivered once more feeling the heat infiltrate her clothed body, "You caught the weasel cheating, again, with the Gryffindor slut. You broke up with him, again, and you have come running to reliable Draco, yet again. And I am hoping that this time it's for good because I plan on ravishing you tonight. Weasel or no weasel, I've waited enough."

Whilst he was talking his hand had slipped inside her robes, untucked her blouse, and his fingers had been ghosting over the flesh above her skirt, inching higher and higher, earning a strangled mewl from Hermione who had completely lost all thoughts except for how much she wanted Draco and how she was not going to stop him when he decided to ravish her. In fact the thought excited her so much she tried turning around (so she could do some ravishing of her own) but his other hand, the one that wasn't teasing her held her firmly in place.

"I'm going to show you what you've been missing Granger." He whispered his voice hoarse with need, "I'm going to show you what you have been depriving us both." Draco had to keep his control, but that was hard, hearing her little moans and pleas. He needed this to be perfect, for her but more so, for himself. He had deprived himself of a sexual partner for 5 years because he honestly couldn't sleep with another woman without feeling as if he had cheated on Hermione.

His hand finally reached its destination, gripping the tender lace-clad flesh of her breast. She let out a small scream and almost came right there and then which caused her to reprimand herself. She wasn't some inexperienced teenager; she was a very grown and experienced woman. But she couldn't help it. Draco made everything a thousand times and over better. He made a simple touch the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. His hand continued its ministrations and did not falter even when a distraction in the form of the miniature of the blond-haired man who was violating her (to her great delight) entered the room.

"Mummy!" Scorpius cried in relief as he ran towards her. Hermione bent and down and captured her son in her outstretched arms, "Daddy, and Nana Cissy said you would only back tomorrow morning."

"Well I decide to come early and surprise you," Hermione said a smile lighting her face but not fully, as she missed the touch of the other blond-haired man, who had made his way into his closet and could he heard to be rummaging perhaps for a pair of pyjama pants which depressed Hermione more than it should have.

"Well, it worked!" Scorpius exclaimed, chuffed at his "surprise", "I am surprised!"

"Cory what are you doing out of bed?" Draco asked, freshly clothed in a pair of midnight blue trousers that hung low on his hips, the delectable 'y' on his torso fully visible, caused Hermione to blush yet again.

"I thought I heard Mummy's voice." He said as he turned his attention from his father, locking eyes with Hermione and turning on the Malfoy charm as his father had told him once, "You're staying aren't you mommy?"

Draco could have kissed his son for saying that. And, he noted, the little smart-ass was using the Malfoy charm as he had affectionately told his son after being guilted into buying a whole new broom kit, because "the old one's for losers daddy!" He knew Granger wouldn't be leaving tonight, she was also a sucker of the Malfoy charm (Draco knew this because he had used it himself before, on numerous occasions, always emerging victorious). He also knew Granger would not be leaving by the way she tried to look away from his son's questioning grey eyes, but she was trapped because he held her head firmly between his little hands. Squashing her cheeks, making her look hilariously conflicted, Draco couldn't help but let out a loud bark of laughter that was cut short by her venomous glare that had his loins start stirring yet again.

_Damn you woman,_ he thought as he watched her as she tried to find an excuse, _for making me want you this damn much._

_If I stay, I get layed (finally!) If I leave, _Hermione thought_, I have nowhere to go, except maybe Potty's place… Holy Mother of God, I just called Harry, Potty. What is happening to me?_

_Don't act like it's such a bad thing, you want this remember? _Inner Hermione said_, Besides, you know whose side Harry would take in this, bloody Switzerland, as fucking usual. You would think that him having killed Voldy the mouldy fool, he would have grown a back bone but no!_

"Please Mummy?" Scorpius enquired with just the right amount of honey dropped in there.

_I could learn a thing or two from this kid_, Draco thought.

"Oh, all right!" she huffed in annoyance.

"Thank you, Mummy!" Scorpius squealed in delight, giving Hermione a big wet, slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"But you have to go to bed now," She said kicking into mommy mode, "we have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, mommy! I'll go to bed now." The little boy said as he ran off to the door, before turning back and giving both Hermione and Draco a huge hug each.

"Now what's all this commotion?" A bleary-eyed Narcissa asked entering the room unseeingly.

"Grandma!" Scorpius screeched as he made his way to his unstable and groggy grandmother.

"Now Scorpius, we have talked about this. Granny only wakes up at 8 in the morning, so if you screech and scream she'll have to sleep even later." Narcissa reprimanded her grandson.

Both Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes at this; she was always wasting her breath as the little boy still did it.

"Okay Grandma," Scorpius stage whispered, "But Grandma do you know who's here?"

"Who?" she asked as she straightened herself and saw Draco standing next to a very familiar witch, "Hermione, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow morning."

"Change of events?" Hermione supplied to which the blond witch's eyebrows rose, "I'll explain it tomorrow over breakfast, once you're awake."

"That would be preferable, thank you." Narcissa said as she began to shuffle back to her room yawning she added, "Oh I'll show you to a room."

"Mother, go to sleep." Draco said as he watched his mother's eyes droop. Scorpius kept her on her feet all day and he honestly couldn't blame her for looking so worn out as he had spent a day with Scorpius once and had all but collapsed in bed that night and could not and would not be resurrected until well after their afternoon tea at three. He didn't understand how she could do it more than once and every single day. He expected it to be a woman's thing. "I'll show Granger to a room."

"Well, that's nice." She said walking out and toward her room.

"Now it's your turn young man." Draco said eying the younger Malfoy wearily.

"Okay Daddy." He said as he ran out the door and closed the door after him.

"Now where were we?" Draco whispered huskily as he sauntered towards his prey, his Hermione, a deer caught in the headlights of Draco's unwavering molten silver gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

"Draco, please," Hermione whispered unable to look him in the eyes after witnessing the feral and predatorily heated gaze he was giving me.

"Please what, Hermione?" Draco whispered looking down at Hermione. He reached his hands around her body and pulled her body flush with his. he heard her gasp and smirked.

_Tonight is going to be a fun night_, he thought as he felt her body relax against his as her arms snaked around his body.

_Oh gods_, Hermione thought as Draco traced circles on the small of her back and tried to hide the shiver that racked her body. _I can't think… I can't…_

_About time_, Inner Hemione thought as she did a happy dance, _I can't believe I'm about to bed the slytherin sex god. All my high school fantasies will be fulfilled tonight! _She added with glee.

Draco couldn't help himself as he felt her shiver against him. He pulled her face to look at his and he kissed her softly at first, so as not to scare her away. This was Hermione Granger and she could scare easily.

Hermione thought she had died and gone to heaven as she felt Draco's lips for the first time. She realised then that she had been waiting for this moment since he joined the order. No she thought, it was ever since the first day she had met him, and it was every bit as glorious as she had thought it would be. She decided she had had enough of the soft kisses and shocked him by snaking her arms around his neck and into his silky soft hair. She pulled him down and kissed him with all the love and frustration she had gathered over the years and her inner-self grinned in delight at the growl he released as he pulled her closer to him, his touches less soft and more demanding, more urgent now.

_How is a man supposed to think?_ A hazy Draco asked himself as his body and mouth disobeyed him, grabbing and groping at her flesh. He felt her rub her hand against his straining erection and felt his knees buckle.

_Hell no,_ Draco thought straightening himself, _there is no way Granger can make me act like an under-sexed teenage boy without getting away with it._

He pulled her with him as he led her to the bed, both of them pulling and tugging at the trappings people called clothes. He pushed her onto the bed and she fell, shocked, her hair fanned around her, the soft girls grinning in the soft lighting of his room and at that moment, her hair bushier from his own hands' attack, her lips swollen and red, parted as she took small breaths, her breast rising and falling, he thought her beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he had to tell her.

He climbed on top of her resting his head against her chest, just underneath her breast, feeling the quicksilver beat that was her heart and he said, "You're so beautiful." He pressed a kiss to the flesh just underneath her breast, "You're so beautiful and no one in the world deserves you, especially not the weasel." He unhooked her bra and in one swift movement it was lost in the sea of their discarded clothing strewn across the room, "You're so beautiful and I love you. So much it hurts me every time I see you go back to the weasel after he has cheated on you." he pressed a kiss to her right breast, just by her nipple but not there. He heard her let out a sob. He looked up and saw tears trailing down her face, leaving a golden-tinted trail in their wake. "What's wrong 'mione?"

Hermione just looked at him. This time she really looked at him. For the first time Hermione saw that Draco was very beautiful. And when he had said those things to her… she couldn't help herself. No one had ever said that to her. No one had ever loved her body as he just had. No one had ever sounded so sincere when telling her that they loved her and she suspected it was because no one loved her like he did. And she loved him just as much, if not more.

"It's nothing she said as she cradled his cheek in her hand, "I just realised that I'm in love with you."

He grinned a fantastic grin no one ever got to see, with the exception of his immediate family, which, of course, included her. He then bent down and kissed her long and hard turning her legs to jelly yet again, "Now that is a good thing to know."

He attached his mouth to her neck then, nipping and licking and biting his way down to the valley of her breasts, "I'm going to show you how much I love you 'mione." He said before taking a breast in his hot mouth. And he did just that.

All night long, Hermione mused as she glanced at the mirror above Draco's bed. That mirror had played an integral part last night and she hoped it would always be there. She planned on using it again soon.

"Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear as his hand that had been around her waist hand began to inch lower and lower and, holy fuck. She let out a gasp, arching her back, wanting to be closer to him, and never wanting him to ever stop. She felt as if her nerves were on fire, as if she had been half alive her whole life and Draco had awakened her.

"Draco," she purred as he stroked her nether lips.

Draco smiled against her breast, he had never felt this content with just pleasuring a woman.

He rubbed his fingers against her, and she felt her body shake, and arch up into him. Without warning he plunged two fingers into her and that glorious minute entered the moment Scorpius bounded into the room.

Hermione pushed Draco away but he held her tight and continued his ministrations. Hermione blushed as Scorpius bounded on the bed and she tried again futilely to escape but her efforts were in vain, for Draco began to stroke that place inside her and she had to bite her lip to stop from moaning.

"Morning Daddy." Scorpius hugged Draco with his kid hugs, which were by far the best hugs, "Where's Mummy?"

It was then that Hermione realised that Draco had placed her under a disillusionment charm, and she was therefor hidden from Scorpius' gaze which almost made her cry in relief. She didn't know what Scorpius would say to seeing her and Draco naked together and she shuddered to think what Narcissa would say.

"She's sleeping, Cory, she had an argument with the weasel last night." Draco told his son as he thrust into her faster and Hermione knew she was near, the fact that she was about to orgasm with Scorpius in the room, made her giddy, with embarrassment.

"I don't like Uncle Ron, daddy, he's a git and a weasel." The little boy huffed.

Draco's laughter rumbled as he thrust harder and faster, Hernione couldn't even think anymore, all rational thought had flown from her mind leaving an animal in it's place' an animal in need of release and so she thrust into his fingers which earned a smirk from Draco.

"Why don't you go take a bath, Cory, and I'll make sure Mummy's down to breakfast before you are?" Draco propositioned his son as Hermione walls began to clench, signalling the beginning of the end. He pulled his fingers out which earned a growl of frustration from Hermione.

_How dare he?_ Inner Hermione fumed, _How dare he tease her and then leave her unsatisfied_.

Because of her ranting and raving she didn't notice Scorpius leave, nor did she have time to prepare for the feeling of Draco, proud and erect, inside her. Deep, deep insi-, oh merlin!

It was an hour later that found Draco and Hermione headed downstairs, hand in hand (for Scorpius).

"Mummy!" The little boy screeched as bounded up the stairs towards her.

"Cory, I thought I told you not to run on the stairs." Draco chastised just as Hermione was about to leap down the stairs and gather him in his arms.

"Okay Daddy." The boy said as he began to walk, as fast as his little legs would let him up the stairs. Hermione copied the motion and soon they were in each other's arms, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Draco almost felt jealous but understood that what Hermione and Scorpius had was a bond between mother and child if not better.

"So what is the surprise trip we're taking today?" Hermione asked after they had all been seated at the table. Narcissa was literally a cripple before her third cup of coffee in the morning and she was still on her first.

"Well," Draco began as he buttered a piece of toast for Scorpius, "We're going to spend the morning here, in the garden, maybe play some quidditch at lunch, I've invited Potter and Loony and their loopy kid over."

"Draco, her name is Luna." Hermione reprimanded as she absentmindedly brushed a hand through Scorpius' hair which like his father's was soft and addictive. The little boy just grinned at the attention.

"I know what her name is Hermione," Draco bit back. Although they had overcome their differences they still had the random fight here and there. Both would never admit just how much they enjoyed it.

"Will you two just stop already?" Narcissa cut in before Hermione could voice her come-back.

"And she rises from the land of the dead." Draco commented as he noticed his mother was now on her fourth mug.

"Draco, behave." Narcissa and Hermione chastised. Scorpius giggled and Draco rolled his eyes.

The story of how James Potter came to be is quite a funny one. During the first year of the war while I was still hunting for horcruxes with the boys, Harry and Luna began their secret love affair. It was June of that year when Luna moved into Grimmauld Place under strict orders from Harry. I never understood why until we went there that September and found out Luna was pregnant. Only Harry, Luna, Dumbledore and I knew. Due to the lack of healers, Harry begged me to stay with Luna until she had her baby and I agreed. I would do research from Grimmauld place while the boys were in hiding. James Laurence Potter was born on the first of Jannuary and three weeks later, Malfoy arrived with a 1 week old Scorpius, born on the fourteenth of January. James and Scorpius have been the best of friends ever since. As soon as the war had ended Harry and Luna got married and now lived in the recently redone house in Godric's hollow where his parents had lived.

"James!" Luna yelled as her son ran towards a mud puddle, "Don't you dare!"

"But Mum!" he whined as looked longingly at the puddle. Hermione burst into a fit of giggles at this. It was quite a sight. As James, like Scorpius was his father in miniature, it was like looking at Harry sulking.

"No way, mister." Luna said as she crossed her arms, "The face is not going to work either, not this time anyway."

James huffed and stomped and looked to his father for support, Harry cowered after a death glare was shot at him form Luna, "Sorry, little man. Maybe next time?"

"You too, Scorpius." Hermione said as she saw the sneaky little Slytherin inch towards the puddle, "Move away form the puddle."

"But Mummy?," he pleaded with those big eyes and sincere face. Hermione's resolve crumbled immediately.

_These Malfoy men_, Hermione thought to herself, _they will be the death of me._

Draco laughed as he saw Scorpius switch on the Malfoy charm. Hermione was already looking hesitant so he decided to save her, "Scorpius, you know you can't get dirty, remember what we're doing this afternoon?"

"Okay, Daddy! I won't go into the puddle, this time." the blonde haired boy whispered, rather loudly but conspiratorially to his father, "Come on Jamie! Let's go fly."

"We'll go help them." Draco said as he and Harry followed the boys off the porch towards the Broom shed. Harry and Draco's relationship was quite a strange one. They both knew and understood the pressures of being fathers during a war where their children were in seriously grave danger. They both had very humbling respect for each other and got along very well. I think somewhere, sometime during the war they became best friends (Ron never accepted Draco, he was convinced Draco was spying on the order). Although Harry would never admit it, I think he saw Draco as more of his friend than Ron was, _ever_.

"Lunch is in thirty minutes." Narcissa yelled, gracefully after them.

_I wonder if she ever does anything ungracefully_, inner Hermione wondered. Hermione agreed with her. It seemed like even in the most undignified situations, Narcissa was able to maintain her dignity.

"So, Hermione," Narcissa began as she took a sip from her flute of spiked lemonade, "Are you going to tell me why none of the other rooms were used?"

"Well," Hermione began, trying to buy time in order to come up with a good excuse, "I went back home?"

"You _finally_ slept with Draco!" Luna squealed.

"Luna, shut up!" Hermione whispered fiercely as a blush tore across her face.

"I thought as much," Narcissa brushed off the topic as if it was nothing at all.

"So how was it?" Luna asked as she leaned in towards Hermione, preparing herself for a very sexy, before lunch sex story.

"Luna!" Hermione squealed in discomfort. It was suddenly very hot outside.

"If it's me you're feeling trepidation towards you can stop right this minute. I mean, I let you share stories of that idiot you called boyfriend for the last six years. The least you can do is at least telling me that my son was better than that, that cretin." Narcissa snapped, "I mean I've shared sex stories about me and Sev haven't I?"

"Those are always beyond weird." Luna muttered shuddering at recalling the horrific images Narcissa had implanted into our minds: Proffesor Severus Snape as a sexual being. Hermione had had a few nightmares from those images.

"That's just because he was your professor at school." Narcissa whined.

"Perhaps." Hermione said wisely as she took a sip of her own tequila-spiced lemonade. She almost wished she had never introduced muggle alcohol to Narcissa sometimes. The woman now made sure that at all her events there would be muggle cocktails and would indulge, on lazy Saturdays like these, in spiked drinks.

"So, are you going to tell us or not?" Luna whined as both Narcissa and herself leaned into Hermione with expectant faces.

"Oh, alright." Hermione gave in, "It was amazing, beyond, even. He was attentive and loving and just…" There were no words to describe how precious she felt after the way Draco had treated her the previous night. All the women sighed contentedly as each thought of their lovers.

"Perfect." Luna finished Hermione's unfinished sentence submerged in memories of her and Harry, before and after James. He was still as loving and caring as he had always been.

"Mistress," Pinky, a house elf of the Malfoys interrupted the women's reminiscing, "Lunch is ready."

"Oh," Narcissa said as she put a hand to her breast an embarrassed blush settling on her cheeks, Hermione wondered what it was she had been thinking about. "Thank you, Pinky. We will be right in."

The Malfoys after the death of the lord of the manor, Lucius, had reinvented both their image and the manor. They had demolished the wing that people had been tortured in, and the dungeons. They had rebuilt it and now the entire manor looked completely different. It was now a very modern house and much more welcoming. There were more windows which lit up the place, gone were the evil portraits of muggle torturing. In their place were happy family photographs and portraits. All in all, the Malfoy manor was a completely different place. All the house elves had been freed but they refused to leave, having worked for the Malfoys since the first of their line. Narcissa had insisted on paying them and making their living conditions much better, which they had agreed to, reluctantly. The elves now lived as lavishly as the Malfoys themselves.

"Boys, it is lunch time!" Hermione called to the boys who were playing catch with a quaffle in the air.

An hour later saw them at the International Floo Terminal, in London Heathrow airport. It had been revealed during a delicious lunch of burgers and fries, that they were headed to Disney World in Florida with the Potters. They were to spend the rest of the weekend there and return Monday morning in time for work.

"Scorpius stop fidgeting." Hermione was trying rather unsuccessfully to get some sun screen onto Scorpius' fair skin.

"But why can't we just use magic?" He whined with a heart-breakingly devastated face, "This goo is itchy, Mummy!"

"I'm sorry Cory," Hermione whispered in despair. She hated doing things that made him sad and when he was sad she always felt like a failure, "I know you hate it but I can't risk you getting burned. I'll also do the charm if you like?"

"Okay,"Scorpius sniffled. Draco rolled his eyes proudly at his son's antics.

"Okay, so there's our fire place," Draco said as he handed the Potters their tickets, "Shall we?"

"The Malfoy, Florida!" He yelled as soon as they were all safely in the fire place.

"Merlin!" Was all Hermione could voice as soon as they stepped out the fire place and into one of Draco's many wizarding hotels.


	4. Author's note

Dear Readers

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! :D

Nothing is better than hearing how good I'm doing! Sorry for the delay but I am in my last year of high school and I'm writing my finals at the moment so…

My last exam is on the 24th so I hope to update at least 2 chapters…

I've already gotten started and I have an evil Ginny so sorry to those who like her.

If you have any suggestions, please let me know and what do you think about a Pansy-George pairing?

Let me know!

Yours (and Dramione's)

Makai!

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately!) do not own Harry Potter, J.K.R does, but these versions of the characters are "mine, my own, my precious"- Kreature, Lord of the rings)


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione tried and failed miserably as she tried not to smile at an extremely worn out Scorpius as they walked out the manor's fire place. She checked the clock opposite the fireplace as Draco walked out with their bags. It was five thirty, which meant both of them had thirty minutes to spare before apparating to the hospital. The sleepy boy barely batted an eye lid as his house elf, Mispy took him from her.

It had been a very eventful weekend for him. She couldn't remember ever seeing him as happy as he had been all weekend. Maybe it was the combination of having all his "most favouritest people" that made him so agreeable. It was common knowledge that Walt Disney was a pureblooded wizard, and his theme park, although being muggle, had a very impressive magical section. They had gone on all the rides in the both theme parks, all day yesterday which was why it was absolutely no surprise why Scorpius was so tired. She giggled again as she saw him walk into the wall as Mipsy led him to his room.

"I never thought I'd ever be so envious of the boy," Draco said with a slight smile, his grey eyes drooping slightly. He too, had had a very very interesting weekend where he had proved that Granger was a sexy griffin in bed contrary to common belief that she was a prude. He was both an eye and physical witness coinciding with that statement.

"Draco, it's not your fault your son is way cuter and much more likable than you are." Hermione teased flippantly as she walked to his room to retrieve her handbag which she had been forced to leave because of the annoying ringing thing it does, a.k.a. her cellphone.

"Is that so?" Draco was right behind her and she could feel the heat emanating off of him and into her, seeping into her and reaching her core. She blushed violently as she felt her nether lips dampen at the thought of what he had done to her this weekend. And, oh Merlin, had he done her! More than she had ever been done and she had enjoyed every single second of it and even the small pangs of pain that shot up her groin were a reminder of just how hard he had fucked her and even though it was painful she would welcome it any day, especially if it came as a package deal with the sex god behind her.

"Yes, Draco, it is so." She had bent down to retrieve her bag from beside the vanity when she felt hands on her hips and a very happy Draco pressing into her behind. Her knees buckled and if it wasn't for his iron grip on her hips she would have fallen flat on her face. She straightened up and made to move away but he was having none of it. She let out a small whimper as he ground into her yet again, a little harder this time.

"You like that don't you?" he asked as he reached for her breast, "Are you still adamant that Scorpius is better than me?"

"Draco," she was breathless, drowning in a sea of sensual onslaught, "Life is not all about sex. It's not all I think…a-about… I-oh gods, Draco!"

She had tried and failed to keep her famed 'Granger Logic' on whilst he had his way with her but the final straw had been when he had brushed against that sensitive part of her, at the apex of her thighs and Draco Malfoy's personal favourite place in the whole world. He chuckled as she let out incoherent gasps and moans, he thought he even heard a "smug bastard."

"So, I'm assuming that this has absolutely no effect on you Miss Granger?" he was goading her he knew but he couldn't help it. Yes, he had grown up since Hogwarts but could you blame him for trying to rekindle the flames? No!

He plunged to fingers into her just as she had opened her mouth in protest. Hermione rested her full weight on him now unable to think as her own hands rubbed her nipples which were present in the action and prominently standing in attention, "Draco…"

He chuckled. He knew she was close and he was looking forward to seeing her face when he put his plan into action.

"Draco…" she was soaring, in heaven or somewhere and, merlin only knew if she would get over having his finger or his body or his…cock.

He pulled out of her just as she had nearly touched the skies and she turned her angry, flushed face to his in the mirror and he almost took her then, "What the hell?"

"It's time for work Granger." He drawled having the pleasure of seeing her conflict.

"But Draco…" she whined but stopped when she saw the amused look on his face, shocked that she, _the_ Hermione Granger had just _whined_ and was willing to skive off work, "Right then, I have a lot of meetings this morning, if you'll excuse me." With that she turned on her heel and out of the bedroom, head held high.

"Hermione!" Draco called as he ran after her.

"What? I don't want to keep you waiting!" she snapped at him, frustrated at his interruption of what was turning out to be one of the most earth-shatteringly amazing orgasm and also leaving her completely and irreversibly sexually frustrated.

He captured her lips in a searing kiss that had her reeling, "I'll see you, later."

"Later." Hermione whispered as his lips left hers. She watched as he disappeared from view in the fire place and whispered a small revelation she had had this weekend, "I love you, Draco Malfoy. Pompous git and all."

She giggled to herself as she walked towards her office.

_We should do this more often_, Inner Hermione said, _Go on trips as a family: spending the days doting on Cory and the nights being ravished silly by Draco Malfoy._

Hermione rolled her eyes at her own one-track-minded inner-self. She had been trying to convince Draco that she did not always think about sex and yet here she was, a mere five minutes later and she was imagining his big, hard, juicy cock inside of her. Brushing all the right parts over and over and over-

"Hermione!" Hermione blushed as she was pulled out of her reverie by an angry carrot-top.

_Don't even try stopping it missy_, inner Hermione stated just as Hermione was about to go off on a tangent about now Draco was a bad influence on her.

"Ginny." Hermione said with a carefully practiced smile. The two had grown apart during the war, since after what Ginny did to Luna. Hermione could get the fact that Ginny was pissed and that Luna had taken the man she had thought to have loved for a very long time. But Hermione didn't get the fact that Ginny was willing to kill an innocent child, just to get what she wanted, even though she could see just how happy Luna made Harry. Relations between the Weasley family had been strained after that for Harry, even with Ron. Even she couldn't talk to them the same after what had happened.

~*Flashback*~

_Luna was in her first week of her third trimester. Most, if not all, women at this stage are cranky and tired and constantly having the most outrageous mood swings. But the fact is: Luna Lovegood was not most women, she was Loony and Hermione now had hard proof that the woman was completely barmy. She constantly talked about how the baby was communicating with her and how he (she had known it was a boy even though she had refused to know the sex) was a Shalaflan, just like her. According to Luna, Shalaflans were very rare creatures that had been inbred with the human species. They could communicate with the dead who needed closure, much like the muggle psychics. Hermione, being the studious girl that she was knew that there was no such thing, but to amuse Luna, she went along with it. Besides being Loony, Luna was a pregnant hormonal woman who took full advantage of the fact that her husband was home for the next month, not that Harry was complaining. Hermione had walked in on them at least five times in a space of three days and it wasn't even _in_ their bedroom. They had gone at it in the washroom, the broom shed, the attic, the bathroom and _her own room_. Thank goodness they had the sense to go at it against the wall otherwise she never would have slept in her room right ever again._

_Besides her insatiable sexual appetite Luna was still Luna but the little things Ginny had been doing began to bother her more. Hermione felt that, maybe pranking Luna that day had been a bad idea on Ginny's part. It was the day Harry was to leave for the next two weeks, risking the possibility of missing his first born baby's birth, it was a day that Luna was always particularly emotional and being a pregnant woman multiplied the emotion ten-fold._

"_Lu?" Hermione had asked, sitting next to her unusually dull-eyed friend. They had struck a strange friendship, the two of them. Hermione knew that Luna loved Harry, way more than Ginny ever had, and she couldn't be more thrilled that they were about to have a baby together despite the fact that they were in the middle of a war and both of them had not finished school. Both of them needed something only they could offer each other, love and comfort they could only find in the other. Luna often referred to them (her and Harry) as soul mates and Hermione could not agree more, for she had never seen two more complementary beings in her life._

"_Hey, Mi." she sighed as she toyed with her ring. It was gorgeous really, a simple diamond ring with a diamond charmed to change colours along with her mood.. When Harry had asked her if she could do it, he had said he was doing it as a joke as she was pregnant and would be going through many mood swings and that it would be good to have a warning system. Hermione had laughed and agreed but she knew him better than that and knew that he was doing it because it was something that would make Luna profoundly happy. At this very moment it was a light pink: worry and sadness._

"_You know he's coming back right?" she said as she pulled Luna's hand into hers, "He always does."_

"_But there's always a possibility that he…" she looked into Hermione's eyes and it hurt her to see Luna's broken blue orbs gaze back at her, brimming with unshed tears, "I don't know what I'd do without him Mi. I don't know if I could raise this baby alone."_

"_You'd have me, Luna." She whispered fiercely her eyes willing the younger witch to believe her._

"_Thank you." Luna sobbed as she wiped her tear-stained cheeks, "I know I'm over reacting but I… it's hard. I'm sixteen, Hermione. It's not exactly a good thing."_

"_Yes it is Luna!" Hermione said determination dripping from her voice. She always felt the need to protect this frail girl, who she felt was like a sister to her in so many ways, "Fuck everyone else! It's what's good for you and Harry! And that is all that matters!"_

_Luna smiled sadly as tears ran down her cheeks, "You always know how to cheer me up." She laid her head against Hermione's shoulder and they stayed like that, until Luna began giggling._

"_What is it?" Hermione asked as Luna started to laugh in earnest. Luna's laugh was the most contagious and so Hermione laughed alongside her, even though she didn't know why they were laughing._

"_You-you said Fuck!" Luna breathed through snorts of raucous laughter. Both women were clutching their sides from laughing, tears streaming down their faces, holding onto each other for dear life whilst avoiding looking at each other, should they start laughing again: needless to say it didn't work. And that is how Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived-and-was-destined-to-kill-Voldemort, found the love of his life and his best friend who was more of a sister to him._

"_Are you alright?" he asked with growing trepidation, still standing outside the room should he need to escape from one of Luna's more violent mood swings. _

"_We're quite alright Mr Potter!" Luna said in a high-pitched posh tone that had both women rolling around in fits odd laughter._

"_Well, then…" Harry said as he made to enter._

"_Dinner!" called Molly's voice from down the stairs. Even though she tried, Molly really couldn't hide the fact that, like her daughter, she disliked Luna. She had always assumed, like everyone else, that Harry would get married to her daughter. So you can imagine her shock when Harry and Luna kissed quite soundly and unlike friends the day Harry and Ron showed up, two weeks before. She looked like a guppy opening and closing her mouth in shock and indignation. As if that wasn't enough of a show of affection Harry had proceeded to propose to a teary Luna, telling her she was the light in his darkness. Let's just say that, since then, Ginny wasn't the only one playing pranks on Luna._

_Harry was already at the table when the duo finally got a hold of themselves and got downstairs. Luna got all teary again and Hermione had never in her life seen Harry Potter so torn about doing the right thing. He was torn between staying with his young wife-to-be and his unborn baby both of which he loved dearly or going to find horcruxes to create a better world for the greater good of the wizarding and muggle communities and a better life for his wife (to be!) and son._

"_Lulu," he whispered in her ear as he held her to him, comforting her, drawing strength from her, "Don't cry. I'll be back, I promise. And just in time for the baby too."_

_Hermione had looked away, shyly as if she were intruding on an extremely intimate moment between the couple, more intimate than their constant fucking, she mused as she took a seat at the table._

_Dinner went well, and she was surprised there were no snide remarks about Luna from the Weasley women, she was beginning to think that maybe they had changed until Luna spat out the pumpkin juice she had been drinking._

"_Luna Lovegood!" Molly admonished a gleam in her eyes that had Hermione sinking in her chair, cowering in fear. Luna however rose from her chair looked Molly straight in the eye and spat, "I cannot believe you would sink to such lengths, you should be ashamed of yourself!"_

_Harry now frightened by the heightened magic in the room quickly stepped in, "Lu, what the hell?"_

"_No Harry!" she sobbed in earnest now, "I've had enough! For three months those…bitches have been making my life hell! And now they want to hurt my baby!"_

"_Oh for goodness' sake get a hold of yourself, you are about to be a mother! You need to grow up, like my Gin-"_

"_You shut the hell up!" Luna looked about ready to murder and that was a look that was way worse that even Voldemort would cower. The face of a mother protecting her baby, a most primitive act._

"_Luna what is it?" Harry asked rubbing small circles into her back and Hermione watched as Luna relaxed into his touch. It almost always hurt her to watch the two of them like this as it always reminded her of how Ron only took, never giving. He was never tender like Harry was with Luna, he was always in for only his pleasure._

"_She spiked it!" Luna wailed with flailing arms and Hermione knew at once that Luna was really in distress because she rarely panicked and when she did it was never to that expanse._

"_Spiked what Lu?" Harry was worried now, the evidence visible in the lines adorning his brow, making him older than he actually was._

"_My juice, Harry!" she wailed and there was a collective gasp as everyone turned their attention from the wailing mother-to-be and her fiancé to the cup of juice in question and final, to Molly Weasley, dubbed the kindest woman on earth._

"_I did no such thing." Molly said the shock evident in her voice, "I may not find you pleasant Luna, but I would never harm a child. Never!"_

_Luna broke down into new tears, apologising to Molly who looked pale, as if she, like Hermione had figured out the only other person it could be._

_Hermione smelled the juice and sure enough it was laced with quite a lot of firewhiskey, enough to damage the baby, "Then, who?" she asked although knowing the answer already._

_There was an uncomfortable silence that fell over the table and everyone refused to look at each other, as if by doing so, it would become a reality. As if by doing so, they would all know that Ginny Weasley had just tried to kill Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter's first born baby._

_After twenty minutes of silence, Ginny finally got up and excused herself from the table and only then did people decide to look around. Molly, Hermione noticed , looked embarrassed and angry that her daughter would stoop to such but she also looked ready to attack any one who tried to say a bad word about her golden girl. Harry looked pale and his fists were held tight, his knuckles ghostly white with pure anger and hurt. Luna was trying to comfort Harry, whilst at the same time trying to calm her frazzled nerves. Everyone else looked like they would have readily crawled into a dark hole and stayed there for life._

*~ End Flashback*~

If Hermione was being completely honest with herself then she would admit that relations with the Weasley women had eroded from then on, and so did her relationship with Ron. He had always made it seem like being friends with Luna was a crime and when she refused to be friends with Ginny he had been furious, so Hermione had been "friends" with Ginny all these years just to avoid fighting with Ron. But now that they were not going to get back together again, why the hell should she pretend?

"What do you want?" Hermione asked as she sat at her desk, arms crossed and a scowl that would put Draco Malfoy's to shame plastered on her face.

_Looks like hanging around Malfoys is having a positive effect_, inner Hermione approved, _finally!_ _After five years, we have something to show of our friendship with Draco Malfoy._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny fumed as she sat in one of the guest chairs, "Why are you doing this to Ron?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about," Then, feeling wicked, she sneered and added, "Ginerva."

"It's all over The Daily Prophet!" she wailed turning red, but not as red as her brother. No one could beat Ron's angry flush.

"What?" Hermione snapped, tired and suddenly wanting to get rid of the bitch that was beginning to ride on her last nerve.

"This!" she yelled, throwing The Prophet on Hermione's desk. Hermione glanced at it over her coffee and almost choked. It was a picture of her, Draco and Scorpius in Disneyland that weekend, surprisingly the Potters were nowhere to be seen although Hermione could make out Luna's startlingly bright hair next to her. Their hands were clasped and her head was against his shoulder, Scorpius on her hip. The Headline claimed: "The Malfoy-Granger Affair! By Rita Skeeter". Hermione burst out laughing and a startled Ginny jumped a little in her seat. She clearly had not expected Hermione to laugh.

"Well, at least we don't have to do a press conference." Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny grow redder.

"Hermione, you're cheating on Ron! How dare you? After everything he has done-"

"Now, you hold on there, Weasley," Hermione had finally snapped, "Don't you dare insinuate that I cheated on him, because I have been nothing but faithful to him these past 5 years whereas he has not. Did you know that he has cheated on me on five occasions that I have caught him? Do you know that when he came running back I always greeted him with open arms? Do you? No! You don't!

Do you know how insecure he made me feel? How he always put me down? How he made me feel like no one would ever love me if I left him? Well, he was apparently wrong because Draco wants me and I want him! And I'll be damned if anyone tries to stop me. And if you know what's best for you, you'll leave, right now!" she snarled at the younger woman who all but, ran out the office, her bag clutched to her chest in defence.

Hermione slumped into her chair suddenly very tired just as her office door opened and Luna walked in.

"I just saw the She-weasel." She stated as she sat in the chair Ginny had recently vacated. To say that Luna had tried to forgive Ginny after the incident would be a lie. The woman had started to stand up for herself after that and when it came to Ginny, it was like she was a different woman altogether. She became vicious and like Draco, to her, Ginny had no name but the She-weasel, which is probably why the two of them (Draco and Luna) got along almost as much as Harry and Draco did.

"Yes, Ginny was here." Hermione stated blankly.

"What'd she want? Standing up for her wiener brother again?"

"As per usual." Hermione sighed. It seemed like everytime she left Ron, she would have to deal with a barrage of complaints that she usually ignored by getting back together with him again and let's not forget her deep-seated fear to live alone. Ron had made her feel so insecure with herself and her looks. He had convinced her that no-one looked past the book worm, that that was all she was to everyone. That he was the only man that would even touch her ugly body. No-one assumed but that was because Hermione was a good chameleon that was until Luna became her best friend. Together with Narcissa, Hermione found she could never hide anything from them.

"You just gotta love Rita Skeeter!" Luna said her head buried in the article, "Apparently the two of you have been going at it since sixth year."

"Loony, what have I told you about gossiping?" Draco drawled as he walked in the office with a bag of what looked like Hermione's favourite pumkin pasties, from Madame Gateau's in Diagon Alley.

"Draco," Hermione warned.

"Hermione," He said mimicking her tone before laughing at the look on her face which Luna also found funny, unless she suddenly had a very bad cough, "I come bearing gifts."

"Gimme! Gimme!" Hermione whined as she reached for the bag which Draco held above her head easily. Hermione tried to jump for it but gave up after three tries. She slumped in her chair, huffily, crossing her arms and pouting. She found it incredibly unfair that even though she was in her three-inch heels today, she was still a good head and a half shorter than Draco Malfoy.

"Now, now dear." Draco waggled his finger in front of her face, as he did with Scorpius. She made to bite it, but his Quidditch reflexes made him quicker, "Thank your lucky stars that wasn't another part of my anatomy."

"You certainly weren't complaining last night." Hermione mumbled, pout still firmly in place.

"Okay, that was just… I didn't need to know or hear that." Luna stated as she watched the two wide-eyed and looking completely grossed out.

"You certainly don't hold back when it's you and Harry." Hermione said as she tried to reach for the pasties while Draco was distracted, apparently he wasn't as distracted as she thought. She huffed yet again and let out a frustrated growl.

"You know the magic words." Draco said as he gazed at her an amused gleam in his eyes.

"?" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Draco smirked as he was Hermione fiddle with her skirt.

"Oh, gods, Draco, Can I please have the damned pasties?" She snapped.

"You know," Luna commented in her airy way, "When it comes to Scorpius you're all manners and yet you refuse to exhibit them. Shouldn't you lead by example?"

Draco snorted in laughter as he handed Hermione her pasties. She gave Luna a death glare as she grabbed her pasties.

"Never mind!" Luna squeaked intimidated by Hermione's glare.

Hermione inhaled her pasties deeply, before taking a generous bite and moaning in pleasure.

"It's as if she loves them more than me," Draco mumbled, his stormy eyes darker with lust as he watched her.

"What the hell did you do to my sister-in-law, Granger?" Pansy Parkinson soon-to-be Weasley declared waddling to the desk and banging her fists on the desk, "I demand to be told!"

"Calm your knickers, Pans," Draco said as he gave her a one armed hug, before he headed for the door, ducking out just before a hex hit him. He watched as it hit the wall and let out a shuddering breath.

"You'd think he'd learnt by now," Pansy said as she heaved herself onto an armchair, "That he should never mess with pregnant women."

Pansy had grown since their Hogwarts days, from the pug-nosed girl to the radiant woman before Hermoine: a mother of 2 healthy three year old boys, who like their father were quite mischievous. The union of Pansy Parkinson and George Weasley had come as quite a shock to all. It had happened that year spent in Grimmauld Place as everything else had. Pansy had come shortly after the Malfoys and had dedicated her time to going on raids for food and such with George and Fred. They had kept their romance a secret and only come out after the war when Pansy had held George as he cried for Fred. She had helped him to deal with the most painful experience of his life and soon after the war they decided to live together much to Mrs Weasley's chagrin but George paid her no heed. He had been on Luna's side after the whole Ginny debacle, so relations between him and his mother were really not great at the time but he could care less. He loved Pansy and she had started to fill a hole in him that had been created by Fred's death. A year after they first moved in together, Pansy fell pregnant with the twins, who, like their father and his twin were quite the trouble-makers. Mrs Weasley had demanded a wedding but Pansy was not walking down the aisle as a fat dumpling.

"Men never learn." Luna replied as she poured Pansy some tea, "Drink this, it helps with the feet, and it also keeps away the banjelies."

"The what?" Pansy said as she took a sip of the tea, "I have no idea what those banjos are but this tea is good."

"It's Banjelies, they are-"

"I don't care." Pansy cut across Luna's statement as she usually did with all the rude-ness fit for a Slytherin, "Well, Granger?"

"She is under the impression that I cheated on Ron with Draco, I just gave her a piece of my mind." Hermione stated defiantly.

"So it's true then?" Pansy asked as she stole a pumpkin pasty but before Hermione could complain Pansy retorted, "I'm pregnant, with twins, _again_. Have a little compassion will you?"

"Fine." Hermione snapped.

"So you and Draco finally shacked up?" She asked again.

"Yes."

"Can you please teach me what you did to She-Weasel today?" Pansy said an evil gleam in her eyes, "I've never seen her so afraid and I want her to stay away from George and me! He was finally going to have sex with me then she walks in claiming that she was restless and needed a sleeping draught. And, after she leaves I try to get him to do me and he _fucking_ refuses, saying it's dangerous and he didn't know what had got into him. We've asked all the _fucking_ healers in Saint _fucking_ Mungo's and they've given us the go-ahead and he still won't do it!" Pansy had started crying then and both Hermione and Luna began comforting her. George Weasley, her fiancé of a year had during the first pregnancy been the same and so to them this was not new.

"Why don't you just jump him?" Luna asked her, "When his Morning Glory is present?"

"That's actually a good idea." Pansy sniffled and then true to her nature, she changed moods, "So what are we doing today, ladies? It _is_ girls' Monday!"

"Oooh!" Luna squealed jumping up and down in excitement.

"Potter, you're making me dizzy, stop!" Pansy whined and Hermione silently agreed with her. Usually Luna would have a come-back but she was far too excited to take offence today.

"There's a new shop in Diagon Alley that sells the most darling shoes!" Luna said in an excited voice.

"You're not talking about, Fabio's are you?" Pansy asked with equal excitement.

"Who else?" Luna squealed, "I saw his shoes when Harry, James and I were in Italy last Summer!"

"Is that were you got those cute peep toes from?" Hermione said perking up. She loved shoes in all their might, probably more than Luna and Pansy combined. She had an entire walk-in closet to prove her love for them back at her flat, "Well ladies, I know what we're going to do today!"

"Yay, shoe-shopping!" The trio squealed as they walked out of Hermione's office. Quite a mismatched group, they were. But they were all close, regardless. War changed them and during the war, they had been each other's secret keepers and confidants and friends, something that was hard to come across when everyone was dying. And that is precisely what kept them still tight after their war camaraderie, the love that had grown between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was feeling content. She had ben feeling this way for a while now, approximately four months, twenty days and give or take ten hours. If you were smart, you would understand that Hermione was trying to say that she was happy since she and Draco hooked up. If you didn't catch that, you need help.

She felt cared for and loved something she hadn't felt since before she had started dating the weasel. See! She didn't even bother correcting herself when she called **him** a weasel; he deserved the title and much more.

Hermione frowned, remembering why she was here in this stylish crockery shop with a hysterical Pansy and a glassy-eyed Luna. They were currently on a last minute shopping expedition for Pansy's upcoming wedding. The woman, being nine months and almost two weeks pregnant was, understandably, completely and utterly frightened to death about how she would look on her wedding day. She, being Pansy, had set a three month window in which she would have a personal trainer knock her back into shape the muggle way but at the moment, if her babies did not arrive today, she would be two weeks behind schedule. I know what you're thinking, why couldn't she just have a caesarean section or induced labour, but both women had tried to no avail to get the heavily pregnant woman to induce or cut. She had refused stating that she would have all her babies completely naturally even if it killed her and then she had threatened to curse whoever tried to stop her and because her magic was heightened due to her pregnancy, both women backed down in fear.

Hermione, sincerely envied Draco and Harry and George who were spending the day drinking andf playing quiditch at the manor. Althoughj a strange match, the three of them got on very well much to everyone's surprise. People generally avoided pissing any of the three men off during Christmas and new year which was spent every year at the manor. A mixture of George's mischief, Draco's cunning, sly mind and Harry's knack for trouble was a deadly mix that Hermione knew from experience. Let's just say that she was put off rice pudding for life.

No one could have foreseen a relationship between the Slytherin prince, the Gryffindor's golden boy and half of the greatest trouble makers Hogwarts had ever seen. Nor would they have guessed that the sons of the Slytherin prince and Gryffindor golden boy would be the best of friends. The most unbelievable thing being that the sons of George Weasley, Xavier and Yves, would idolise the two sons of once mortal enemies, but most of all their amazing "Uncle Draco".

Christmas at the manor was always interesting because of James and Scorpius. Scarface junior and mini ferret were worse trouble than their immature fathers put together, the sons of half of Hogwarts' greatest mischievous pair and as a teary, yellow-faced, green-haired Molly screamed: "Those rascals are worse than Fred and George!" which the boys took as a well-earned compliment.

"Hermione," Pansy snapped, "Are you even listening?"

"Course I am Pans." Hermione stated sarcastically, "Who doesn't find the difference between two completely identical sets of china interesting?"

"They are not identical!" Pansy huffed, "This one," She held up the plate in her right hand, "Is off-white. And this one," She held up the plate in her left, "Is…"

She trailed off as she glanced towards her feet and Hermione followed her gaze and found a pool of liquid.

"So that's what those pangs were." Pansy mused as she set the plates down and waddled towards the counter where she paid for some floo powder, "Come on girls, I'm gonna go have my babies!" She beamed.

Hermione felt faint. Although she had been through this two times prior, with Luna and Pansy herself, she had a feeling she would never find the joy in child-birth. Luna was currently going around the hospital room with a stick of incense in her hand, chanting an ancient Inca charm for a safe birth.

"Bloody fuck! Luna, I swear to the high heavens if you don't stop with your pointless charms I will kill you myself, and Potter control your wife!" Pansy screamed in one breath. She looked awfully elegant in Hermione's opinion. Although sweaty and red in the face she still held herself with poise.

"Miss Parkinson," the doctor reasoned, "I'm going to need you to focus on pushing instead of Mrs Potter."

Before she could reply another contraction hit her and as she pushed she yelled, "Fuck you, George Weasley! I swear on everything I own if you ever get me pregnant again I will cut off your baby-making wand and hex your balls off, you motherfucking idiot."

George just laughed at his fiancé as he patted her hand and urged her to breathe and push which she still managed in the midst of her wild cursing. Draco who was already unnaturally pale grew paler and gripped Hermione's hand and pushed her in front of him as a human shield. Harry inched towards the door and kept one hand firmly gripped on it should Pansy wish to extend her threat to all males within the room. The other held his wife tightly in front off him, much like Draco. It had been like this at the birth of Xavier and Yves, Pansy had cursed everyone to the high heavens and sworn against child birth for life and yet here they were, again, doing the same thing.

"I love you." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear much later as the entire clan stood in Pansy's recovery room.

"Really?" Hermione beamed. It was the first time he had ever said it though he had hinted towards it. She was shocked that he had voiced it though; Draco Malfoy was terrible at voicing his emotions.

"Yes," he said as he grabbed her face and whispered in between kisses that he loved her over and over again.

"I love you too, Draco, warts and all."

"I do not have warts." He said frowning slightly. Hermione giggled. The man was entirely too self-absorbed for his own good.

"Hey, love birds," Luna called from the bed with a mischievous grin on her face, "You're stealing my babies' spotlight."

Everyone laughed except Ron who threw daggers towards the happy couple. Hermione walked towards the beaming mother of two healthy baby girls, Allison Lou-Anne and Bella Harriet Weasley. Although Pansy adamantly refused that her daughters were named after her two best friends they knew and refused to comment in risk of being lashed at, "I'm sorry, it's just been a long day in which everyone sees fit to celebrate the birth of the most gorgeous baby girls."

"You know what'll make this moment really perfect?" Pansy said sweetly putting anyone who knew her well enough on edge.

"And what would that be, dearest?" George eyed her warily as he absent-mindedly ran a hand across her cheek with one hand whilst cradling one of his daughters in the other. Pansy instantly leaned into the touch, like a reflex, as if it were the most natural thing on earth.

"This moment would be perfect if you left me and my future husband and our daughters alone. Everyone started shuffling out and just as Mrs Weasley and Mrs Parkinson made themselves comfortable Pansy barked, "You too! I don't believe you fall into the category my future Husband or my daughters so, au revoir!"

"Oh and 'Mione, I hope you don't mind taking my sons with you?" Pansy asked sweetly.

"As if I had a choice," Hermione muttered under her breath as she grabbed the small hands of her best friend's sons, "Come on boys, I'm sure Scorpius will be dying to hear all about your adventure today.

"We get to see Cory?" the twins asked wide-eyed with identical grins pasted on their small faces.

"Yep." Draco said as he set Xavier on his shoulders, "But don't tell Cory I let you ride on my shoulders, he'll get jealous."

"I promise, Uncle Draco." The little boy whispered looking wonder-struck at doing anything his idol Cory had done.

"Can I ride on your shoulders too Uncle Draco?" Zed asked pulling at Draco's pant trouser as the four walked out the room and towards the floo station.

"Mummy!" Was the welcome Hermione got as she stepped out the fire place and had it not been for Draco who was right behind her she would have fallen on her backside, "Where have you been? You're late and…" he let out a gasp then a yell of joy.

"Yves, Xav, you're here?"

"Mommy said we can sleep over with you tonight." Zed said as he tried to scramble out of Draco's arms and towards Cory.

"Second best to my son yet again." Draco mused once both boys had been deposited, safely on the ground where they proceeded to follow Cory and imitate his every move which Hermione thought was adorable and that act was the cause of the jovial and slightly inebriated laugh that bubbled from a merry-looking Narcissa who was nursing a snifter of Ogden's finest.

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched the family interact. Everything was great and she liked it right here, she liked it a lot. And, she realised, if Draco asked her to marry her right then and there, she would say yes without any doubt in her mind. She loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

AN:

Thank you to all my reviewers and sorry for the delayed updates, hope you heart the chapters. I am looking for someone who can right a really good lemony scene it seems that I cant do it.

Inbox me if you can and I'll give you the scene, then I'll pick out the best.

All the best and happy holidays!

Until next year

Love

makaimakky


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was on her third glass of champagne of the day and it was still only ten o' clock.

_I hate weddings,_ inner Hermione said as Hermione began her fourth glass.

_Me too,_ thought Hermione, _I hate Weasley weddings especially_.

Pansy and George were finally getting married and it was proving to be a nightmare. There were a couple of reasons why Hermione was dousing herself in alcohol.

At the moment Pans was trying to comfort her new borns who were decidedly against trying to co-operate today.

Pansy was currently not dressed, and the wedding was in an hour.

Luna, her co-maid of honor (Pansy's term) was absolutely smashed having got to the alcohol faster than Hermione so she had to make sure everything was in order alone!

Mrs Weasley and Mrs Parkinson were fighting yet again as to which of the two tiaras Pansy was to wear. They were fighting over what hairstyle Pansy was to have and what her make-up would look like.

She had lost the ring bearers who were Pansy's scandalous sons, Xavier and Yves.

She really needed something stronger than champagne.

"My daughter is going to wear the Parkinson family tiara." Mrs Parkinson, Mary said.

"It is tradition that a Weasley bride wear this tiara!." Molly piped up her hands on her hips.

"If you do not shut the bloody hell up I will walk down the isle starkers!" Pansy screamed as she tried to comfort her distraught daughters, "This is not about you, Mother!" Mrs Weasley shot a smug look towards Mary, "And it isn't about you either Mrs Weasley!" Pansy added when she caught the look, "This is about me and George and our children! This is about my family and all you can think about is your own needs!" she burst into tears and Hermione was instantly by her side comforting the taller witch and taking one of the girls of her and comforting her.

"Pansy's right." Hermione said quietly as she laid the now sleeping Lou-Anne in her bassinet, "I think that the two of you need to leave, Pansy does not need this kind of stress right now."

"Thank you, Hermione." Pansy said in a small, tired voice after the two women had left, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Let's get you dressed up!" Luna said as she brought in the magnificent dress that Pansy had commissioned to be made by a muggle designer, Vera Wang. It was a beautiful ensemble, a long white gown with no poof or lace. It had a sweetheart neckline, with a bejeweled bust. The skirt flared from mid thigh, flowing like a river of silk.

"Hello Ladies." George said as he entered the door looking absolutely handsome in his muggle tux and bow tie.

"George!" Pansy cried as she ran into his arms, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest.

"Pans? What happened?" George asked worriedly as he ran reassuring hands up and down Pansy's robed back.

"We'll just be going," Hermione said as she pulled Luna with her towards the door, "Call if you need us."

Hermione smiled a secret smile as she walked from Pansy's childhood home in the Parkinson mansion towards the marquee set up outside. It still startled her to see just how in love George and Pansy were. When she first found out about them she had been shocked to say the least. George and Pansy are the most different people you could ever meet. Pansy was very reserved and quiet whilst George was outgoing and always looking for trouble.

Pansy, to George, was his escape. The one person besides his late brother he could be around and just be himself and she was his world. She helped him get over the loss of his brother and never pushed him or looked at him with shock like everyone else did. To her, he was always George and he would always love her.

For Pansy, George had been the first guy who hadn't wanted just sex from her. After the first time they had slept together she was expecting him to walk out the door and leave her in a cold bed but he didn't. He stayed all night and kept her in his arms and that for her had been the moment she fell in love with him. He loved her; all of her and that was more than she could ever ask for.

Hermione smiled as she saw the newly wed couple dancing close together, even now their love for each other was very obvious.

"Did I happen to tell you how absolutely beautiful you looked today?" Draco asked putting his arms around his love.

"More than ten times." Hermione smiled, she had her own love too and he was much better than Ron on so many levels.

"And its still not enough." Draco pressed a kiss to the junction between her shoulders and her neck, "Loony's plastered."

Hermione turned to where he had pointed out and indeed Luna was trying to escape her husband who was trying to stop his son and Scorpius from making Xavier and Yves put snails into Aunt Muriel's purse and also keeping his wife from the alcohol.

"Poor Potty." Draco chuckled.

"You're not going to go help him are you?"

"Potty can handle them, I want to spend time with you." He leaned down to press a sweet kiss to her mouth. Hermione had a silly smile on her face but before Draco could do anything else, Pansy interrupted them.

"Okay, that was seriously, grossly sappy!" She made a face, "Only George and I are allowed to be sappy today. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." He bowed before leaving the two women to talk.

"Hermione," pansy began, "Thank you, this has been the most amazing day of my life."

"You planned it," Hermione pointed out as she accepted a champagne flute form a waiter.

"Yes but you made sure it all went according to plan." Pansy said before she finished her flute in one gulp, "Thank you for not crumbling under the pressure."

"Pansy, you forget I've done all of this before."

"Whatever, just say thank you for me complementing you."

"Thank you."

"Don't tell anyone I said that," Pansy said as she got up, "I have a reputation to hold up as an ice queen."

"I wouldn't dream of it Pans." Hermione toasted her friend, "To hidden identities."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all...

Please don't hate me even though I have not updated in forever...

Hope this chapter will make it up to you...

Love y'all

Makai~makky

P.S. keep reviewing its always nice to get praise (and criticism)

P.P.S. Next chapter will be uploaded hopefully on Sunday... :)

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she sat at her armoire, quite calmly considering the chaos that was occurring around her. Pansy was currently arguing with Luna about the existence of Marloparles, the creatures that supposedly ate silk. A year later and Pansy was already sporting yet another baby bump. Hermione had thought maybe, she didn't use any contraceptives –an archaic pureblood practice that Hermione was determined to shake- and had taken Pansy to a couple of lectures, both magical and muggle and it was at the fifth muggle one that Pansy finally admitted that she had always wanted a big family. She told Hermione that she had always hated being an only child and that even though she had known Draco and Blaise from a very young age, it wasn't the same as having a blood sibling. Then she had gone on to stress that she would ruin any and all chances of Hermione's fertility if she dared to tell anyone that her babies were planned. Hermione had agreed –<em>obviously<em>.

Her mother and Mrs Malfoy were by the window seat, hugging each other and crying their eyes out, swopping _"When My Baby Was a Baby"_ stories. Scorpius was messing the hair she had just brushed nicely for him whilst laughing at James who was currently held in an iron grip by a heavily pregnant Luna who was trying to tame his errant locks, so much like his father's. Pansy was doing the same to one of her oldest sons, Yves whilst his twin Xavier messed his own hair up, "Just like Cory!" Whilst both mothers were fussing over their children, they were still arguing the existence of Marla… Marlo… Morlaploppies or whatever they are and Hermione was having quite a hard time holding in her giggles of laughter.

"Mummy!" Scorpius ran into her arms and sat on her lap, holding her face in his hands like he always did when he wanted to tell her something extremely important. He looked at her with those big, stormy grey eyes, shared by his father, and stared at her chocolate orbs, "Mum?"

"Yes, Cory?" Hermione asked as she drew him as close to herself as she could manage, wrapping her arms around his tiny body, protecting him from falling off her lap.

"Mum, you look so beautiful." He said earnestly, with a big toothy grin that showed his missing front teeth.

Hermione's eyes swam and she had to take a few deep breaths to expel the tears. She could have handled the day without tears, but with the extra hormones, she was all over the place and she couldn't handle a sweet Cory, especially when he turned what Draco affectionately called the _Malfoy Charm_. It always disarmed when aimed towards her from both her Malfoy men.

_Get a grip,_ inner Hermione chastised sniffling, _you're a grown woman, damn it! Show it!_

"Thank you Cory." She choked through tears.

_Oh, great!_ Inner Hermione said in-between sobs, _Now we have to do the make-up _**again**_. That's the fifth time today within a space of three hours. The _**fifth**_!_

Hermione just cried harder. She cried because she was happy, she cried because she was quite honestly fed up with having to do the blasted make up. If it were up to her she would go bare-faced and it wouldn't matter to her but she knew it mattered to her two best friends and her mothers who were, she noted with a hint of humour, crying much harder than they ever had that entire week, which was really saying something.

"Oh, Hermione!" all the women ran to her to comfort the blubbering witch who was trying very hard to stop the torrential down pour that was her tears but she couldn't seem to be able to do it. Luna, who was always quite simply, a sucker for tears began to bawl alongside Hermione, holding her and trying not to mess her make-up. Pansy was blinking very rapidly and if any woman dared ask her if the tiny rivulets of liquid making tracks down her cheeks were tears she would refuse and hex them. Not that any woman there would, they were all completely sane, perhaps with only the exception of Luna, who as you know, is Luna. The mothers who had been crying since morning, just put the box of tissues in the middle of the armoire for the other ladies to wipe their tears and restore Hermione to her former glory. The children watched on, wide-mouthed and quite scared for their sanity. And that is how Draco Malfoy found the women when he walked into his suite trying to sneak a couple of minutes with Hermione before the ceremony.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, running into his arms and sobbing her heart out into his shoulder. He rubbed circles into her back, comforting and calming her down, looking quite as stunned as the children did.

"Ladies, he drawled when Hermione was calmed down and hiccupping softly, "May you give us a minute? I'm sure you'd all love to go clean yourselves up, this is the greatest event of the century, according to the Daily Prophet, who you, mother, made sure would be here today."

Once the room was cleared of all but Draco and Hermione, he drew her from him so he could see her face, "Cold feet?" he asked with a smirk.

"No." she huffed as she waddled back to her armoire, her dress flowing as softly as a small stream, "Bloody hormones! I don't know if I can do this any longer."

"If I recall correctly it was your idea to do this before you were, ah," he paused looking for the perfect word, "free."

Hermione chucked an ivory brush towards his face, which he caught with ease –thank Merlin he still had his seeker reflexes, "Careful, this cost an arm and a leg."

"Well if you weren't so bloody rude then I wouldn't have to chuck ridiculously expensive and heavy hair brushes at your face!" she snapped.

"Aw, come on Hermione," he said turning on the Malfoy charm full blast, "I was just kidding." He kissed and nipped at her neck and saw that she had quite forgotten what it was they had been arguing about.

_Oh! My! Gods!_ Inner Hermione squealed and purred in pleasure as Draco assaulted her exposed neck, _I love Draco Malfoy's mouth! I love it! I love it on my neck, on my lips, on my breasts, on my-_

_We get it!_ Hermione thought furiously, trying to shut her inner self up so she could focus on the tongue and the teeth and-

Hermione turned in her chair and stood facing him and kissed Draco, with all she had, all the while moving him back, towards their bed, removing his jacket and his bow tie before Draco regained sense and pushed her insistent fingers away.

"We can't." He rasped against her lips his own hands disobeying his command and roaming her deliciously ripe body, gripping and massaging and wanting and taking.

"Please," Hermione moaned as she leaned into him, wishing his hands to be elsewhere.

_Preferably between the legs_, Inner Hermione added.

"Hermione we can't," Draco choked out as she palmed his erection though his pants, which were fast becoming too uncomfortable, "It's not safe anymore."

"Draco," she said in a small voice, her eyes opened wide and innocent, "Please? Just this once?"

_Oh crap_, Draco thought, _she's using the face. Resist! I can res-_

"Please?" she asked again, summoning some tears for extra emphasis and biting her bottom lip.

"Oh bugger it!" Draco groaned as he claimed the plump pink lips that were soon to be all his for eternity.

An hour later, thirty minutes behind schedule, and looking quite stunningly breathtaking and glowing as bright as the sun, Hermione Granger walked down the aisle, accompanied by her son, Scorpius at her right, and her father at her left.

Everything was going well until Hermione felt the tell-tale trickle of liquid down her leg and the accompanying clenching of her stomach.

"Minister Shacklebolt." She interrupted the man who was talking some convoluted rubbish about love surpassing blood and houses. Currently Hermione was conscious that she was about to go into the most excruciating pain and she would not leave to get help until she was married, "Could you just skip to the end please?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger?" Shacklebolt asked looking shell-shocked as did everyone else in the room along with them. Hermione Granger did not take short cuts.

"You're wasting time!" She tried –but failed- not to shout. The minister immediately started making them recite their vows but she interrupted him again, "The end, Minister!"

"Hermione, are you feeling well?" Draco asked, traumatized that Hermione, _his_ Hermione had decided to take a short cut. He never thought he'd see the day come.

"What the bloody hell do you think?" she yelled, "I'm in fucking labor, you dolt! With your fucking baby and I refuse to leave this fucking place until I'm married."

Everyone stayed stock still for a moment, digesting the order of events. Hermione Granger had just sworn, quite foully. She was in labor and SHE WAS IN LABOR!

Everyone jumped into action, but Hermione Granger stood firm, wanting the magical bond to be tied. Her child would not be a bastard child. If there was one thing she could assure, it was that.

Hermione yelled as she pushed for what felt like the hundredth time. She was tired and hungry and she wanted to sleep and the bloody baby just wouldn't come out! She was going to murder her mother for lying to her and telling her that child birth was beautiful. It wasn't. It was fucking torture! And stupid Luna was making her dizzy with her fucking Inca charm dance bullshit. It had been funny at Pansy's birth but not so much now, "Luna, I swear to God if you don't stop I'll cut off Harry's dick! You're making me dizzy!"

Harry whimpered and pulled Luna into his arms and kept her in front of him, as protection. Luna squirmed and tried to get free but she was just too weak and heavy for it. The baby was really taking its toll on her.

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione screamed as she pushed yet again.

"Alright love. I'm sorry love." Draco said from beside her patting her hand and looking entirely too pale and sickly, well more than usual.

"Don't apologise, you moron!" she yelled at him and Harry and George both took refuge behind their wives whilst Draco looked ready to retch.

"I'm sorry." He said and winced as she screamed bloody murder in pain, "Oh god, I'm sorry!"

"Shut the fuck up, Draco! You useless piece of male flesh! Fuck! This hurts, when will it end?"

"Hermione dear, you're crowning!" Narcissa squealed with excitement from next to the Healer, Padma Patil.

"A couple more pushes and you'll be holding your baby in your arms, Hermione." Padma said as she grinned quite widely. It wasn't every day you had a delivery room full of people but Hermione had insisted quite profusely, stating that if they left she would leave with them. She had delivered Pansy's baby girls and had been quite honored when Hermione had asked her to deliver her first child. Padma actually liked a packed delivery room, it added to the ambiance and she knew that this baby was being born into a big and loving family.

"Fuck you Eve!" she screamed as she pushed, "why did you fucking eat the fucking apple? Why do I have to suffer for your stupid mistake you bitch!"

Everyone just assumed it to be pain induced crazy talk but Harry understood and he attempted to chuckle but failed miserably still shaken from Hermione's earlier threats of dismembering him.

"Get the bugger out!" Hermione screamed as she gave the strongest push yet.

The room was suddenly filled with the insistent cries of the youngest Malfoy charge and Hermione took a deep shuddering breath, reveling in the fact that there was no more pain and that she had given birth free of all sedatives.

"It's a girl!" Padma announced at the eerily silent room which erupted in cheers once the news was announced. She handed the baby to her mother first, watching as Hermione's face lit up as she held her baby girl in her arms for the first time.

"She's so beautiful." She choked out as she watched the little girl yawn in her arms.

"She looks like you." Draco whispered as the tiny baby's hand held onto his finger. It was true. She had the same pixie-ish features as her mother but her nose was her father's.

"I've always wanted a granddaughter." Narcissa said from the other side of Hermione's bed.

All the inhabitants of the room had moved as if drawn magnetically to the little bundle of joy in Hermione's arms. Like moths to a flame.

"So what are you guys going to call her?" Luna asked as she charmed Hermione and her baby against Murples, creatures that weakened the developing immune system of the baby. No one stopped her, much too used to Luna being, well, Luna.

"Tyl Athena Malfoy." Hermione said in unison with Draco. They had decided the name during the last few months, arguing and disagreeing on every single name until they had finally settled on those two.

"What language is that?" Pansy asked holding Gerge's hand which was resting against her own swollen belly.

"It's Arabic. Tyl is one of the stars in the constellation of Draco." Draco answered, his eyes never leaving the beautiful creature he had helped create. He had not been sure that he would be able to love the new baby as much as he loved Scorpius. He was not sure if his heart could hold that much love and was understandably shocked when he found he loved his daughter with the same intensity but at the same time, it was a different love. Hermione felt the same.

"She's such a Slytherin." Narcissa cooed proudly as she watched her granddaughter insistently bumping against her mother's breast demanding her food.

"Well," Hermione huffed, "We'll just have to see about that!" She would not have her baby's house being determined not even an hour out her womb.


	9. Chapter 9

Before the new chapter is revealed I need to explain people's families because it's confusing me as well. And I need to bring you up to speed.

The Malfoys (Hermione and Draco)

Scorpius Draco Malfoy – 17

Born January. Slytherin

Tyl Athena Malfoy – 13

Born May. Slytherin

Annabella Carina (Gryffindor), Alexander Phoenix (Gryffindor), Apollo Zeus (Slytherin) – 12 (triplets)

Born December.

Maximilian Hercules, Nathaniel Orion – 10 (twins)

Born February. Slytherin

Selene Artemis – 9

Born May. Slytherin

Cassiopeia Lyra – 4

Born April. Gryffindor

Achilles Narcissus – 8 Months

The Potters (Luna and Harry)

James – 17

Born January. Slytherin

Lalita – 13

Born June. Ravenclaw

Albus, Severus – 11

Born September. Gryffindor

Lily – 9

Born July. Gryffindor

The Weasleys (Pansy and George)

Yves, Xavier – 16

Born March. Gryffindor

Allison Lou-Anne, Bella Harriet – 14

Born June. Slytherin

Fred, Georgina – 12

Born august. Gryffindor

Penelope – 10

Born May. Ravenclaw


	10. Chapter 10

"Scorpius would you please stop terrorizing your brother?" Hermione sighed as she tried to check everything on the checklist.

"But Mum!" Scorpius whined.

"Scorpius Malfoy you are almost seventeen years old would you at least try to act like it?" Hermione asked as she took the tissue from the baby who huffed, moodily at her then began crawling away. She sighed again. The first day of school was always stressful, more so for her. Seven years ago she had been seeing only one child off to school and one would think that to be the easiest thing, right? That does not apply to the Malfoy family, especially if you have 7 children to bid goodbye.

"Alexander, Apollo if I have to tell you one more time to stop terrorizing your sister I will be telling it to headless bodies." Hermione said calmly as she listened to her twelve year old daughter, Annabella the third of the triplets, complain about her brothers. All the while she was fixing a fidgety Scorpius' tie and keeping an eye out for the Potters and Weasleys.

Much to her dismay, her little Tyl had grown up to be a Slytherin just like her grandmother had predicted. She had also grown up to be such a daddy's girl, so much that Hermione did not trust the two of them to go shopping without her. The last time she had let them was when her oldest daughter was five. They had come back, laden with clothes, gifts and things that the little girl didn't need but then again Draco was always a sucker for her doe-eyed look and her daughter's was much like Scorpius' except more innocent looking, making it all the more dangerous. Despite the fact that her oldest daughter was the biggest snake she had ever met, nothing had prepared Hermione for Selene's antics. The nine year old was as cunning as she was brave. The fact that she looked up to her socialite grandmother would normally make her worried but the young girl was much too interested in politics to be a lady.

"Hermione!" Luna beamed as she pulled a tearful Albus and his twin Severus towards the Malfoys. Her second born, Lalita, the spitting image of her mother, flounced toward them, earning an eyeroll from Tyl, Scorpius, Max, Nate and Draco the most slytherin of the family.

Selene took that as a cue to try to sneak into Scorpius' trunk but was prevented by a glare from her grandmother. She walked towards her mother hands crossed and nose in the air, "I want to go to Hogwarts, now."

"We've talked about this, Artie." Hermione said as she smoothed her hand over her daughter's head.

"My name is Selene!" she muttered moodily, walking over to her father, most probably trying to coerce him into letting her go to Hogwarts.

Hermione shrugged and walked over to her pregnant luna who was juggling both her nervous boys with a practiced ease.

"It's a girl." Luna said as she rubbed her stomach. "I could use a girl, since I refuse to have any more children after this."

"Because you said that, it's going to be a boy." Pansy teased as she hugged her friends, "Thank Merlin this is my last child going off to Hogwarts."

"You have no idea how lucky you are, Pans." Hermione muttered, trying, unsuccessfully to ignore the fighting between her youngest two Casssie and Selene.

"Stop copying me!" Selene muttered through clenched teeth. To those who didn't know her one would never have known how annoyed she was. Like her grandmother, she believed that social decorum was very important to maintain. Her younger sister however, was too Gryffindor to care. She didn't understand why her sister didn't want to be her friend. She started to cry after selene's cold shoulder didn't melt.

"Cassie, Love, Cassie don't cry." Draco said as he scooped his youngest daughter into his arms.

"But daddy!" she sobbed. "Artie hates me."

"My name is Selene!" Selene screamed, her mask slipping. She hated that everyone in her family still called her that stupid nickname, especially in public.

"Selene," Hermione sighed. She was tired and couldn't wait until the train left the station so she could go home to a considerably empty house, "Selene, your sister loves you. All she wants is some attention. You know you are her role model as much as Tyl is yours."

"Cassie." Selene said, her mask back on. "you can stand next to me as long as you control yourself."

"Really?" the younger asked, eyes wide, tears glistening her cheeks.

"Yes. But clean yourself first, you look a right mess." Tyl said arms crossed nose in the air.

"Daddy down," Cassie squirmed out of her fathers arms and straight towards her sister where she embraced her. The older girl tapped her back stiffly but couldn't help the smile that escaped her icy façade.

The final bell for the train rang and Hermione heart gave a little jolt. She held back tears as she watched her oldest son chat up a girl as they walked in the train. He was growing up and soon he would be moving out the house. It hurt her to think that her time with him was almost over. Scrorpius turned back and waved at his parents and siblings and seeing his mothers teary eyes he smiled to her and blew her a kiss, she'd survive.

Tyl rolled her eyes at her mother. She cried every year! It was times like these that she was glad she wasn't a gryffindork judging by her younger sister's tear stained face, "Get a grip Carrie."

"Shut up, Tyl." Carrie stuck her tongue out. She knew it was immature but that was the way she and her sister showed each other they cared.

"Yeah! Shut up, Tyl!" Phoenix and Pollo sneered, taking a break from scaring their first year brothers Max and Nate.

"Is it true Carrie?" The twins asked looking slightly green. The reason why they asked Carrie and not any of the others was because she was the most fully Gryffindor, "Are there really cockroaches in all our chocolates?"

Tyl and Scorpius rolled their eyes. The twins were way to gullible. Scorpius smiled as he put in his iPod earphones. His family may not be perfect but it was his and he loved them. It was all he had dreamed of, and frankly he was quite satisfied with Carrie's screams as she berated her brothers about scaring the twins off school and Tyl's answering scowl at Carrie's raised voice. Nothing in the world was worth this family and he was glad he forced his father to pull up his pants and grow some balls all those years ago.


End file.
